


5+1 Times Geralt Was Gentle

by SankaMalfoy



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Geralt of Rivia is actually nice, M/M, Mostly Gen, Translation, some feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Geralt n'était pas "gentil" mais il pouvait se montrer bienveillant... des fois.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	5+1 Times Geralt Was Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 + 1 Times Geralt Was Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355167) by [Faetality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality). 



* * *

**5+1 FOIS OU GERALT A ÉTÉ BIENVEILLANT**

* * *

**1.**

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand il l’entendit. Un petit bruit venant de sous un chariot abandonné. Un rapide battement de cœur à peine perceptible qui le fit ralentir. _Continue à avancer, Geralt._

Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait faire si ce n’est se rapprocher. Il s’agenouilla et se pencha sous le chariot, la main tendue.

« Viens… »

Il attrapa la créature qui se trouvait-là par la peau du cou. Il la tira pour la rapprocher avant de ses redresser. Des minuscules dents s’enfoncèrent dans son doigt.

« C’est mal élevé ». 

**2.**

« Combien pour la jument ? »  
« Vous ne voulez pas de celle-ci. Elle a mauvais caractère et il y a autant de chance qu’elle vous balance dans une rivière que de vous conduire à destination. »  
« Combien ? »  
« Quinze Marks. »

Geralt plissa les yeux mais il lui tendit les pièces.

La jument renifla quand il prit ses rennes ; le cuir était quasiment en lambeaux. Ça n’avait pas importance, il n’en avait pas besoin. Elle se débâtit tout le temps qu’il fallut pour quitter la ville. Ça n’avait pas importance non plus. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui donne un coup de tête dans le dos, le faisant trébucher et poser un genou à terre. Il se tourna et la foudroya du regard. En général, les créatures avaient peur de lui – tout comme les humains et les animaux. Celle-ci lui retourna son regard et il soupira.

« Coopère, fille. »

**3.**

Geralt n’était pas doué avec les gens qui pleuraient. Même avant son entraînement. Il n’avait jamais été le genre de personne sur l’épaule de laquelle on pleurait. Il n’avait jamais voulu l’être. C’était immensément inconfortable. Et pourtant, il était là, avec des larmes sur son armure et un cadavre par terre. Elle tremblait plus fort qu’une feuille prise dans une tempête, les poings serrés contre son torse.

Doucement, incertain de ce que son corps comptait faire, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle donna l’impression de se briser sous son toucher.

« Je suis désolée… s’il vous plaît ne… je suis désolée… »  
« Je vous ramène chez vous. »

**4.**

Il avait encore des intestins sur ses chaussures et du sang dans ses cheveux quand il frappa contre la porte de la petite maison. Andrea était une vieille femme. Ses enfants lui avaient laissé la gestion de la ferme ; seul deux d’entre eux étaient restés pour l’aider.

Ça n’avait pas été bien compliqué de s’occuper du monstre qui s’était mis à tuer leur bétail. Andrea ouvrit la porte et le détailla d’un œil critique.

« C’est réglé ? »

Son accent était aussi prononcé que les cals sur ses mains quand elle saisit son avant-bras pour le tirer à l’intérieur.

« Entrez. Mangez quelque chose avant de partir. Je vais chercher votre argent. »

La bourse était étonnement lourde par rapport à sa petite taille. La sensation qui s’installa dans sa poitrine quand il l’attrapa, lui donna l’impression qu’elle aurait aussi bien pu être faite de pierres. Ses yeux bleus l’observaient et il se surprit à presser la bourse dans sa main avec un sourire qui devait probablement vaguement ressembler à une grimace.

« Gardez ça. La nourriture suffit. »

**5.**

« Ne bouge pas. Tu es blessée. »  
« Blessée ? »

Comme toujours, elle ignora ses paroles et essaya de s’asseoir. Elle réussit à se redresser de quelques centimètres avant devoir retenir un cri. Elle retomba sur le lit.

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas bouger. »

Il s’approcha d’elle, un chiffon à la main.

« Tu guéris vite mais ça va laisser une cicatrice. »  
« Ça n’en fera qu’une de plus. »

Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes à cause de la sueur.

« Yen… »

Il secoua la tête et tendit la main pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage.

« Reste jusqu’au matin, au moins. Je monterai la garde. »

**+1.**

Geralt n’avait pas l’habitude de ça. La façon dont les mains exploraient sa peau sans raison, juste avec une calme tranquillité. Sans raison, si ce n’était de sentir, d’apprendre et de ressentir. C’était étrange, terrifiant, mais plus encore, c’était agréable.

Dans la pénombre de l’aurore, il était tenté de feindre d’être toujours endormi, ne serait-ce que pour que la personne qui partageait son lit ne soit pas tenter de partir. ‘’’Jour, Geralt’’ fut marmonné contre le morceau de peau entre ses omoplates et il sut qu’il était démasqué. Il se tourna. Il glissa un bras sous la taille de Jaskier et l’attira contre lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs torses soient collés ensemble.

« ‘Jour. »  
« Est-ce qu’on doit remballer, maintenant. »

Geralt l’observa. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il y avait un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres du bard. Les doigts rendu calleux par les cordes, reprirent leur vagabondage. Ils évitèrent son collier et glissèrent le long de son torse. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, un qu’il ne pourrait jamais laisser le monde voir, quand il pressa ses lèvres contre le front de l’homme, les laissant s’y attarder.

« On a encore une heure. »


End file.
